Sapphire light
by KaydenceSparksLe
Summary: A Super Junior fiction. He's Choi Siwon,the most perfect guy you could know. She's a beyond normal girl. Go bet 1000 bucks on them ending together and you'll lose. But life is like Las Vegas where anything could happen. Anything? Yes, I said Anything.
1. Kelly's in town

_**/N: The idea of this fiction hit me on a rainy Thursday when I was at loose end. I thought it was pretty interesting so I decided to make it into a complete fiction. So, here it is, the very first chapter of my very first fiction named 'Sapphire light' . Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Ah! One more thing before I bounce, this fiction is dedicated to all ELFs around the world. **_

Chapter 1

'_OMG! You must be kidding me, righttttttttttttt?'_– Sarah shrieked at the phone. She seriously made me jump out of my chair. I felt like I was momentarily deaf. Her voice was so horrible at the freaking high note she just hit. (It must have been around G#7. Even Mariah Carey should go asking Sarah to be her soul-sister. No kidding.)

Too happy to snap back at her, I just calmly said -_'Uhm…no'_

'_Oh my god…Oh my gosh….Ohemgee'_ – She continued. 'I can't believe it. You did it. _OhMyGooooooooood…'_

'_When will you stop saying those three Oh My god words, Sarah?'_ – I asked her in a faked annoying voice. Come on, she'd been torturing my lovely ears since we started off having a conversation tonight. I got to stop her before my ears was totally destroyed.

'_Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…"_ – She hummed to the melody of a popular Super Junior's song that even an ant living under the rocks would know and sing along. (Wait. Ant has mouth and ears?)

'_Stop it'_ – I cut her off huffily.

'_Sorry. I'm just excited you know?'_ – She said in a tone filled with guilt.

Excited? Nah, she said it so wrong. She was over-double-extra-ultra-uber-excited - I thought to myself.

'_Uhm. You better get going and hunt one of those 13 juniors down, get married then have some cute babies'_– I said sarcastically.

Sarah might have missed my hint. She giggled.

'_I wish I could'_ – She lowered her voice as if it was her biggest secret.

'_Bullshit!'_ – I murmured.

'_Kelly, Can't u see they are sexy kids? (_Whose kids are sexy? Raise your hands and I would give you million bucks right afterwards). _They've all got 6 packs, dear.'_– Sarah defended innocently.

'_Uh-huh. Like I can eat those to stay alive?_' – I teased.

'_Hahahaha…'_

What a big laugh! I bet she was wiping her tears of laughter away while clearing her throat to get her normal voice back.

'_But you can always lick 'em. You know it.'_ – Sarah burst out laughing… again.

'_Ewwwwww! You sick'_ – I shook my head.

'_Just kidding. But I can bet my life that you'd probably fall in love with them someday. I mean who don't. By that time, please don't knock on my door at midnight, crying and say: Sarah. I've got a giant crush on…..He is irresistible'_ – She said half in jest.

'_Don't worry. I've still got sanity._' – I sniggered then continued. _'Only in case they can get their butts on stage singing a Linkin Park rock-ish song beautifully without being off pitch.'_ – I shrugged.

'_Linkin Park? They scream. Rock music. It annoys your ears. Ballads are way better, love'_ – Sarah snapped back.

'_Watch your mouth, Sarah'_ – I huffed. _'Linkin Park do not scream. They are legends. And don't you dare to say those stupid words. You don't know a shit about rock music. You fall for sobby cheesy Mickey-Mouse love songs. I got your back.'_ – I growled.

'_No, I do not'_ – She protested. _'Anyway, you're gonna write rock songs for those Korean boy bands? I don't think they fit.'_– She snorted.

'_God knows I have a love affair with rock music. But I guess I would have to write whatever they ask me to'_ – I answered in a mid-tone.

We spent a couple of hours on the phone and unfortunately, I still had to listen to like 20 more "Oh my god"s coming from Sarah's mouth.

I looked up at the clock hung on the wall. Damn! It was 11pm already. Sarah was still babbling about her shopping time today. She told me a full story or should I call fairytale about how she luckily ran into a DKNY red cashmere cardigan and how it surprisingly fitted her in an exciting tone. I felt like I was going to sleep on her very soon so I decided to end our conversation at once.

'_I've just burnt the candles at both ends these days. My back aches like hell right now. I guess I should go off to Slumber land. So, talk to you later?'_

'_Alrightie, hun' – I could figure the amusement in her voice._

I chuckled. She still hadn't got over that delirious state yet.

'_Bye. See ya tomorrow'_. I hung up as soon as I heard a click from the opposite line. I bet she was happily dancing to the rhythm of Bonamana in her room at present.

I flung myself to the bed, covering the warm blanket over my body.

The whole Sarah-getting-over-excited thing happened for one reason. It was all because I won a songwriting contest shortly called UASC which stands for Unsigned Artists Songwriting Contest held by SM Town Entertainment Company. The winner of this competition would get a chance to work with the most popular artists in Korea.

When I first heard of this contest, I never thought I'd find a nerve to submit my own songs even though I was having like 100 songs in my pocket at that moment. Sarah was the one who talked me into competing in that big contest. She asked me out and even paid for dinner (which she barely did because she always ran out of money. She spent all her fortune on clothes and other stuff she called fashion. Channel? Mango? Trust me, she had most of their spring-summer and fall-winter collections. She even called Marc Jacobs her boyfriend even though she already knew he was not straight) to persuade me to hand in my songs the morning after.

*Flashback starts*

"_It's the biggest chance that has ever come to you, Kelly. You know it"_ – She whispered to me when we were in an Italian restaurant.

"_I know. But what if I fail?"_ – I spoke, avoiding to look at her.

"_You will finish that contest well. I've known you for years. I know your music style by heart. It's unique."_– She said with her mouth full of pasta. That's the one and only Sarah I'd known, who never loses her love for Italian food.

I cast a look at her. She shot me a glare.

'_What?'_ – She asked.

I shook my head. _'Nothing. Having said that, I am really …'_

'…_..confused? scared that I'd strike out, right?' –_She gulped_. 'Come on, Kelly. You never know what would happen.'_ – She picked a napkin and wiped her mouth carefully.

'_Plus, I am the only one on Earth knowing you'd enter that competition. So, whatever happens at the end, no one would know anything.'_– She continued.

Good point. How can you be that impossibly smart and persuasive, Princess Sarah?

'_Uhm…'_ – I muttered out.

'_So, You're gonna take part in it, aren't you?_' – She stared at me with a pair of hazel eyes while holding up her arms, resting her elbows on the table, rolling the fingers to play with her well-red-highlighted locks.

'_I guess so…'_ – I said hesitantly.

'_yesssssssss. You are a smart little girl. I knew it.'_ – She said triumphantly as if I'd just agreed to take her on a free trip to Paris.

I faked a smile. Inwardly, I was deep in thought. The question of which song I should submit kept hitting on me. The scare of my song being ruled out in the very first round ate me up inside. I stared at the blank space ahead.

'_Hey yo'_ – Sarah's squeaky voice snapped me out of my thought.

'_Can we just go home now? I've got Friends rerun to watch.'_ – She quickly stood up on her 15-centimeter-heels. I recognized she was wearing a plain white sleeveless top and a shred skinny denim which perfectly emphasized her body curves. She was holding a black leather motor-jacket on the left hand. She'd got the look that belonged on the Milan catwalk. Trust me, even a gay would be drooling over her.

I felt like a hag next to her. Look at me. I was in a black oversized Linkin Park T-shirt and a baggy faded blue jeans with some holes in the knees. I completed my look with a pair of flip flops. My tangled natural brown hair was tied carelessly in an old ponytail.

It was not like I didn't have a good body shape or anything (hey, I do have boobies) but I just didn't want to show it off. I had no interest in flirting with boys, luring them to my house and doing that you-know-what-it-is thing. Don't get me wrong. I was a romantic girl at heart. But true love just hadn't hit on me yet or Cupid might hate on me. (LOSER!).

Two weeks flew by quickly and on a rainy Thursday night, a woman called to inform that I won that UASC at the first place, which meant I had a chance to meet, greet and do some co-writing sessions with some artists under SM Town management. She reminded me to come to SM Entertainment Company Headquarter on the next morning to begin my work (as a songwriter, you guess right). I freaked out that time. My dream of being a professional songwriter finally came true. I couldn't think of anything but picking up the phone and dialing Sarah's number.

Flashback ends.

Even though I was exhausted-to-death, I weirdly couldn't catch a sleep. I tossed and turned, not because I was walking on cloud (Ok, I lied. Well, I actually felt like I was on the 99th heaven).

I tried to keep my mind blank but to no avail. Sleep refused to come. (Sleep would be Cupid's BFF since they share the same interest in hating on me.)

I got up from my bed, picked my guitar and decided to write a new song. The great news was nice melodies tended to say hello to me at midnight when everybody was already asleep. I strummed some chords spontaneously.

'_Wow, those chords create good sound'_ – I mumbled.

I picked a pen and took down the chord progression I'd played. It was just simple C-G-Am-F in that order. Those four chords made history with "_Let it be"_by The Beatles so why wouldn't they bring me to the top of Billboard Chart? (Billboard Chart? Wild dream, young lady. Let's start out with some national Korean Chart like Melon or M-net).

I listened to the chords once again. A new melody popped in my head before I dozed in a deep sleep.

_**A/N: So chapter 1 finally ends. It took like 5 days for me to complete this chappie. I put my whole heart and soul in it.**_

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Whether you like it or not, please leave me some reviews. I'd love to hear from all of you.**_

_**If you see any grammatical mistakes or wrong words, feel free to point 'em out.**_

_**Big thanks to those who are reading the lines above.**_

_**To all ELFs around the world**_

_**Don't hate me for :**_

_**1. Saying some bad words about Super Junior Don't get me wrong. I am a big, huge, giant fan of theirs.**_

_**2. Creating Kelly. Everything I have been writing is just fictitious. You guys still have chance to chase your own dream men in Super Junior. But don't have cat fights because We are ONE (:**_

_**Super Junior FTW**_

_**P/s: I do not own Channel, Mango, Marc Jacobs, American Eagle, DKNY, SM Town Entertainment or any brand names you could spot in this chapter. The USAC doesn't exist in real life btw.**_


	2. Who are you, Mr?

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning and found myself sleeping like a rock on my guitar (honestly I didn't know how I could do it. My name should have been put on the first page of The Guinness Book of World Records for that superlative feat).

It was 8 am already. Screw the alarm clock for not going off. (or screw me for having forgotten to set it last night).

I rolled off the bed hurriedly and dragged myself to the bathroom.

Tardiness is my best-friend-for-life, who always waits for the right time to kick my ass. That's the truth.

When I was done with brushing my teeth, washing my face and insulting myself, I rushed back to my room to get dressed.

As weird as it could be, at the edge of being late for my first day at work, I found myself standing still like a wooden column in the middle of the room, staring blankly ahead at my rummaged closet. I couldn't even find a thing to wear. I loathed myself. I should have borrowed Sarah some clothes yesterday. She may even have enough ones for a fashion show, let me tell you. Hopelessly, I decided to put on the plaid pin tuck tunic shirt and an American Eagle super dark destroyed skinny jeans that I used for my every first day.

'_I should have listened to Sarah and bought something that I can call Real Clothes, not the rubbish I am owning. Sometimes, Sarah is right'_ – I moaned to myself.

I took a look at my reflection in the mirror. A ghost was staring back at me. (What?). I am a lifetime mess, no one can deny it. Tell me if there is any mirror that can airbrush the reflections. I'd buy it at any costs.

I dashed outside, forgot to leave Mom a note. She might kill me when I got back home but it'd be way better than being fired by my boss on the very first day.

I passed 2 blocks, and here I was, facing the Headquarter of SM Town Entertainment. It looked like a five-star hotel. No kidding. My hands suddenly shook when I took the first step into the building.

'_Calm down, Kelly. Everything's gonna be okay-donkey'_ – I told myself.

'_Good morning, Miss. May I help you?'_ – A soft female voice raised. I turned around to see a pretty girl in a plain milky shirt and a velvet burgundy short skirt. She might be the receptionist. And what she was wearing must be SM Town staff uniform. Hella no! It even looked classier than my outfit. I groaned.

I tried to pull out a friendly face. I parted a small smile on the corner of my lips.

'_I am the winner of UASC. I got a phone call last night and a woman from SM Town Entertainment told me to be here today to begin my songwriting work'_ – My tongue was tied, and my heart was beating out of my chest, but i still tried to be relevant.

'_Oh. Miss Kelly Lee. Right? Nice to meet you'_ – She said with a bright smile.

'_Yes. Nice to meet you too.'_ – I lifted my lips diplomatically.

'_Our producer is waiting for you.'_ – She winked at me.

'_Am I late? Shit!'_ – I blurred out.

'_Just a little. But I think he would forgive you, since it is your first day here._'- She giggled.

I sighed a breath of relief.

'_So, since you are new here. I'm going to lead the way. This way, Miss Lee'_ – She pointed to the left.

'_Ok. And by the way, you can call me Kelly'_ – I followed her to the elevator. Seemed like I was warmly welcomed here. My heart was dancing around in my chest.

'_Here we are. The studio room. The producer is waiting inside. Good luck'_ – She flashed me a smile then turned on her heels back to the elevator.

'_Thanks'_ – I murmured. As I leaned in closer to knock on the door, my heart quitted dancing. Now, it was playing drums.

_'Come on in, please' _

I shyly opened the door and hesitantly stepped into the room. It was such a typical studio room with lots of musical instruments. I could figure out some Fender electric guitars lying on the couch next to the door and a 2,500-dollar-Gibson acoustic guitars carefully put on the stand. I self-told to cleanse my hands before playing in case I'd be allowed to ever touch it. On the keyboard sat a middle-aged man.

'_You must be Miss Kelly Lee?'_ – He said in an emotionless voice, which really scared the hell out of me.

'_Y…..yyyes__**'**_ – I stammered. What? He frightened me. Like I was watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street.'

'_Take a seat'_ – He got off the Yamaha keyboard, pointed to the couch indicating me to sit down.

'_I am sorry for my tardiness'_ – I said in my lowest voice.

'_That's Okay for the first time. But next time, please be punctual'_ – He kept the tone that made the hair on my neck raise.

'_Let me introduce myself first. My name is Park Huyn Yoo – The executive producer of SM Town Entertainment. Welcome to SM Town Entertainment'_ – He gave me a cold look.

Don't you even understand the meaning of the word 'Welcome' you'd just spitted out? Go get the dictionary. You got me feel like you are going to kill me with a sharp knife right now.

'_Thanks'_- I faked a plastic smile.

A plastic smile? Too much. He deserves a kick on his fat ass. I am way too generous.

'_As a winner of UASC, you will be able to work with our artists here at SM Town Entertainment' _

He began his carefully prepared long-like-Nile-river speech, I attempted not to yawn.

'_From now on, you will work a trial time here. In that period. you will have a chance to co-write a song with our songwriters and artists. And if this song becomes a hit, you're going to get signed as an exclusive songwriter of SM Town Entertainment. If not, I'm afraid you will have to go find another job. Get it?_ – He rudely asked me.

'_Yes'_ – I managed to control myself from standing up and slapping at his face.

'_So, first, I will give you a chance to work with a five-star idol group that I bet just knowing their name would make you __**faint away**__.'_ He paused for a second then resumed - _'Super Junior. You know them right? Your duty is to write them a romantic love song in ENGLISH for their next studio album' _– He emphasized the last words.

Super Junior? I heard their name and yes, I didn't faint away. Surprise, Mr Park?

Even though I had never been an E.L.F for once in my life, I still knew anything I needed to know about Super Junior. Well, actually Sarah did. She is the biggest fan of theirs on the planet they call Earth. She even promised she would never get married to anyone if it was not Super Junior's member. I bet she would jump out of the window right now if she knows I will work with her idols (or her would-be husbands)

'_So, Wait here for all the Super Junior's members to come and we can begin our work. Okay?'_ - He made his way back to his keyboard, on which some music sheets were disorderedly put.

I silently cursed at him then pulled out my cell phone and started to text Sarah.

'_I've got a good news and a bad news for my first day at SM Town Entertainment Company. Which one do you want to hear first?' _

My phone vibrated after 5 seconds. It was Sarah for sure.

'_Quit playing that stupid good news/bad news game. Spill the beans' _

Sarah can never patiently wait for anything. I sighed and texted her back

'_The good news is I'm working with your boys. The bad news is it's only my trial time here. I gotta make a hit if I wanna be a SM Town's permanent songwriter' _

1….2…..3

My cell vibrated again

'_My boys? Who? About that bad news. Just cool off. You can do it.' _

'_Those 13 6-pack kids you told me yesterday. You've got freaking short-termed memory, Sa' _

'_What? Super Junior? :-O OMG! Are u kidding me?'_

'_No' _

1…2…3….4….5

No message.

Don't tell me she did really jump out of the window.

Wait, she works on the 14th floor in one of the tallest building in South Korea, the 73-story Tower Palace. Google it yourself if you want to know its height.

But hey! forget about the Google thing. Care about Sarah please. She is in an imagined emergency.

I hastily sent her a short message.

'Are you still alive?'

Thanks God, my cell finally moved again, which meant she didn't do what crossed my mind just minutes ago.

'_Of course. :') OMG! It is soooooooooooooo fanta-bulous. ;)) :" :-:D. Tell me anything about 'em when u get home from work OK? Ah. I mostly forgot. Plz ask 'em their numbers for me. Emails'd work 2'_ – Well, Sarah is truly the QUEEN OF ICONS and THE PRINCESS OF SLANGS.

'_Ask them their numbers? I don't want to get slapped by those boys. Plus, I am a songwriter, not a stalker like someone else. So, forget it, Sarah.'_

'_Plz. __ U know I drop dead over 'em'_ – If Sarah was right in front of me right now, She'd surely get down on her knees and shed some tears to ask for my sympathy. Wanna bet? Well, If you'd like to lose your life then feel free to put your feet into this game of chance since I even know Sarah better than herself.

'_I gotta go back to work right now or else by this time tomorrow, I'd be sitting at home all alone just because I was fired. Talk to you later'_ - My finger tips was sliding on the cell phone keyboard as I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw 8 boys (or should I call men) getting into the room. I didn't need a clue to state that they were Super Junior.

Mr Park stood up and said out loud.

'_Hey boys. How are you doing?'_

'_We are all good'_ – They said synchronizingly.

'_Meet your new co-songwriter'_ – Mr Park dragged his face to my way.

A pretty cute boy with blonde hair stepped to my side. I could tell that it was Lee Teuk – Sarah's lovely teddy bear, (well, that's what she always calls him - ewwwwwwww) I stood up and bowed without realizing that my cell phone dropped. I started at the sound of it hitting the floor. Someone chuckled.

SCREW THAT SOMEONE!

'_I am Kelly Lee – the new songwriter. Nice to meet you guys'_ – I acted like nothing happened.

I saw LeeTuek laugh quietly from the corner of my eyes. Angelic smile.

'_Nice to meet you too'_ – He bowed.

Wow! Good manner.

'_Do we need to introduce ourselves?'_ – He asked in a velvet voice, his smile hadn't faded

yet.

'_Oh. No. I've already known all of you. I mean who don't'_ – I said quickly.

'_Great.'_- He continued that sugar-coated voice, then turned to others and said: 'Greet our new songwriter, boys'

'_Hi, I'm Kim Jong Woon but you can also call me Yesung. Glad knowing you. Hope we can have some interesting co-writing session' _– He pulled out his hands.

I shook his hand lightly, nodded with a small 'I hope so'

The other 5 boys consecutively stepped closer to say hi. There was only one boy left standing near the door. He didn't move an inch, just raised his right hand in greeting, smiling sheepishly then shifting his gaze downwards.

'_What was that attitude, Kyu?'_ - EunHyuk suddenly spoke up.

So that boy was Kyuhyun – Sarah's 'PRINCE OF VOCAL', the magnae of the group. Quit asking why I know him. He is famous like strawberry cream. Girls, I am living on Earth, not Pluto Planet or somewhere.

'_He always does it when he meets a new girl. How shy! How cute!' _– LeeTeuk chimed in with a puppy face.

Other members roared in laughter. HeeChul was rolling on the floor while Shindong was clenching his stomach, trying effortlessly to stop laughing.

Kyu Hyun's face burned. He stride alongside LeeTeuk and Eunhyuk and patted lightly at their heads. '_Shut up, boys' _

I stood there, watching them. Warm and friendly top stars like them were rare. And Kyuhyun, he was so cute and adorable. Honestly, his look touched the most secretive part of my heart too. He owned a pale complexion with two little cheeks, which got ready to blush every time he felt the eyes on him. His eyes sizzled in a pure chocolate colors, no pigments. His hair was sexily in a disarray, somehow got spiked on top, naturally, with no gels.

I gasped at his beauty. Every angle of his face was perfect, every detail of his appearance stood out. He looked like an angel, giving up his wings, stepping down from heaven to the earth to help human out. God smiles on him for sure.

Got sidetracked by his look, I didn't pay much attention to what other members were doing.

_'Where is Siwon?' - _Sungmin's over-loud voice pulled me out of my unexpected KOD (Kyuhyun Obsession Disorder – for ones who wonder what the hell KOD is)._  
_

'_He couldn't sleep last night so he told me that he'd be late this morning'_ – Ryeowook said, looking at Lee Teuk - the leader of the group.

Lee Teuk turned to me - _'We are really sorry for Siwon's tardiness. I guess we should begin our work right now.' _

'_OK'_ – I shrugged.

As we sat firmly on our seats, Mr Park began talking_: 'So, our President just called me yesterday. He told me he set a plan for Super Junior to get in and crash American music industry, like what you guys have been doing with Asian ones. Therefore, we need some good songs that meet American's demand. We all need to work hard. With the co-operation of the USAC winner, I think we can do it. Miss Lee?'_ – He turned his gaze towards me.

'_Yes?_' – Seemed like I was magnetizing the whole attention. My cheeks suddenly turned red like a ripe tomato.

'_What genre of music do you chase after?'_ – He asked.

'_I love writing rock. But I can also write pop, R&B and even American country songs. I kind of falls into the multi-genre songwriting writer category'_ – I answered quickly, looking swiftly away from him.

'_Good' _– He quitted looking at me, now he was focusing on some papers in his hands.

'_Kelly Lee. Female. 20 years old. Song submitted: In your eyes. Genre: Pop/Soul.'_ – Jeez, He was reading my profile out loud. Did he really need to do that? Didn't he know that bugged me? To be honest, I never fall in like with my own name. The only reason why I still keep that name until now is that Kelly Clarkson takes on it, and she seems to like it. If not, I'd change my name into something soft and sweet, like Rose or Clover. And yet Mom hasn't got along well with me since I said hi to this world. She insisted on naming me that name to remind herself of my Dad, whose name is Kyle, also starts with K, u see?, who carelessly caused my Mom pregnant, carefully planned to run away on a dark rainy night and obviously hasn't come back yet. I don't even know how he looks like. But I guess his hair is brown since that is the only trace he left on me.

Mr Park's failure in trying to be polite automatically caught my attention - _'I listened to your song before, Miss Lee, but the others haven't yet. So do you mind if I play it now?'_

'_Of course not'_ – I grinned faintly like an idiot.

As soon as he pushed the 'Play' button, my heart pounded loudly. I dwelled upon the fear of having to receive bad feedbacks on my work. My low self-esteem's somehow got chance to appear all over again and dominate me. I squeezed my eyes, prayers flashing through my mind, fingers crossed tightly. I felt like I was temporarily dead.

'_You OK?'_ – Lee Teuk's voice appeared out of nowhere. I snapped my eyes open in a ray of light. No music anymore. The song was finally over. Phew!

'_oh….Yes' – _I answered lamely.

'_So, what do you guys think about this song?'_ – Mr Park asked, looking around the room.

'_It is a great ballad. Very emotional. The lyric is good too. I like this song. Well-done, Miss Lee'_ – Yesung winked at me.

Someone please pinches me. Am I in a dream? This would not be able to happen in my wildest dream. Yesung just said he liked my song? Can I replay those kind words?

'_Agree'_ – The others nodded while Kyuhyun raising his two thumbs up, along with that baby-like smile.

'Thank you so very much' was all I could throw out. My ears was hot as if the sunshine was directly on me.

I kept my head on the pair of white flats I was wearing. Through my lashes, I saw the door gradually opened. A tall, black-haired and handsome man stomped over to where we were sitting.

'Sorry for being late, guys' – I couldn't help but secretly landed my eyes on him. He owned the sexiest body I'd ever seen in my whole life. The tight simple black T-shirt highlighted his muscles well. He got his hands stuff into his black jeans pockets.

'Mr Choi, You should get banned. U, lazy cat, are late everyday' – Donghae teased. That boy sneered. Without a word, he slid in to greet Mr Park. He didn't even take notice of me- the dumbfounded creature very near the producer. Were I such a super small object that couldn't be able to catch his eyes?

Excuse me? I am 5"5. Compared to a normal Asian girl, I should be proud of my height. Ok, I admit that I am half American on my father side but it doesn't matter anyway.

He apologized for being late , still ignored me, until Lee Tuek nudged him and whispered 'Say hi to our new songwriter' (mark the word Songwriter, babes).

He turned around and threw me an unfriendly and hostile look.

'Hi' – He said coldly then arrogantly looked away.

I can't believe a good-looking guy would act that rude. They said it right, never judge a book by its cover.

'Hi. Who are you?' – I questioned impolitely.

Of course, I already knew who he was. I was not deaf so there was 100 percent I heard what Donghae called him the moment before. Mr Choi, remember? I'd give my life to you if it was not Choi Siwon – The Strong and Charming horse of Super Junior. But I decided to ask that stupid question in return to his rude attitudes. I wanted him to know that not everybody knew who he was. So he better stopped making those cocky gestures whenever he ran into someone new.

'You don't know who I am? Where are you living? Can believe that there would be a girl who don't know a shit about Choi Siwon' – His eyes dilated at the maximum size.

'Well, I live here, on Earth. Where do you live? Mars or somewhere?' – I kept my voice calm, but didn't forget to let out some ironic words as usual.

The room was filled with laughter. Even Mr Park laughed his face off.

Siwon narrowed his eyes, threw draggers over my side then annoyingly said: 'I don't kid'.

'Me neither' – I shot back, my face was still in a right angle.

He lost his words for a moment then tsked and went on : 'Let's start again… Hi, I am Choi Siwon. Nice to meet you'

In the very first round of a sudden quarrel, I just knock that guy down. I finally succeeded in teaching someone to be nice. Yay me!

'My name is Kelly Lee. VERY nice to meet you' – I stressed on the word 'very' with an evil smile.

He scowled at me and hissed some inaudible words under his breath. I pretended I didn't care but inside I knew after just some words, I had already made enemy of an uber-hot chap.

**A/N: I had fun writing chapter 2. And I hope you enjoy it (:** **Cookies for ones who review this chapter (:** **God bless you all.**

**P/s: I do not own any brandnames in this chapter.**


	3. Choi Siwon? Did I just say that name?

Chapter 3.

_**A/N: It took like forever for me to update chapter 3. Haha I know. But, the final exam postponed me from finishing and uploading this chappie. But here it is, finally, the chapter 3 of Sapphire light. Enjoy, folks (: 3**_

_KELLY'S POV_

Who said first day was never easy deserves two thumbs up. It always starts with the nerves you can not control and ends up with something quite bad. I was living proof that almost every first day turned out to be a disaster. I began the longest day in history with the anxiety that nearly killed me and dragged through the whole day with the utter attempt.

So, as a matter of fact, at the end of the day, I possibly couldn't be more exhausted. I walked back home in a state of zero gravity, like I was floating freely in the air. The day took away all the energy I intook that morning.

As soon as I managed to unlock the door and jumped in, I completely collapsed on the desktop of the dinner table and fell into a sudden short nap until the sound of the phone ringing woke me up drastically. It was Mom; she called to tell me she wouldn't be home tonight since she had a pajama party with her girlfriends.

Honestly, I didn't really give a damn what a 40-year-old woman would do in such a sleep party, which was thought to be originally and exclusively for teens since she had her own right. At least, I would have some peace of mine when she was not home. What happened today was just enough, I expected nothing more to keep pissing me off.

After serving myself a bowl of chips and a glass of milk, I went upstairs to give Sarah a call. This time, I was well-prepared for another word battle. In the moment I picked up the receiver and pushed the number button, I knew the peace I hardly had would disappear for-e-ver.

I tapped my toe on the hardwood floor, waiting for Sarah to answer the phone. It always took a decade for her to do so. I bet she had been spending her whole night at home, standing like a statue in front of the mirror, practicing her look-alike Hollywood lip-gloss smile. Sarah's got obsessed over her face for sure.

I heard some buzz, finally Sarah picked up the phone. Thanks God!

_"Hello?"_ – She sang.

_"Where the heck were you? I waited like the whole life for you to ever get on the phone?" _– I grumbled.

_"Kelly?"_ – She asked skeptically.

_"Then who do u think it would be? Santa Claus?"_ – I growled.

_"Hahaha." _– She laughed. _"Now I can tell that it was you, Kel. So, how was your day so far?"_

_"Less than a disaster but more than a tragedy"_ – The frustration was crawling back inside of me.

_"Don't extravagant, hun. I thought you were living in a fairytale since your dream of being a songwriter came true?"_ – She said innocently.

_"Oh yes, I was living in a fairytale with the appearance of demons and devils"_ – I retorted.

_"Really? It'd been that bad?"_

_"I said it all before, everything today was totally a tragedy"_ – I shook my head lightly.

_"Even the meet and greet with Super Junior?"_ – Her voice sparkled when it came to that name.

_"Super Junior. Super Junior. Is there anything different there in your brain, Sarah?"_ – I'd just got enough of this name. Why didn't Sarah know so.

_"Come on, Kelly. They are the love of my life. They are cool, aren't they? I knew it. Ah! You are so lucky to be with them the whole day. Come on, tell me anything you knew about them. Quick quick! Ah, I almost forgot. Didn't you ask them their numbers?"_ – I really needed a record machine to take a record of what Sarah just said. Honestly, my brain did not have enough room to store all the words she had just spitted out. She was like an actress, just recited a long line in a script that she learned by heart.

_"Slow down please. I felt like the walls are revolving after hearing you. Anyway, I am not that lucky like you thought I would be. About SJ, the only thing I know is most of them are polite and pretty cute"_

_"I knew it." _– She sounded excited, like the compliments were on her. _"But, wait, what do you mean by most of them?"_ – She asked skeptically.

_"What do I mean? Simply, one of them was like a jerk, a redneck, a stupid, a bighead and yes, he annoyed the shit out of me. You want to know who? Oh, Of course I know you do. And I'd say it out right now without any hesitance. It's your Charming Horse, honey" _– Now Sarah was the one who needed to drive to the supermarket to purchase a recording machine, and of course some aspirin as well, since I was sure after hearing that bare and ugly truth, she'd get a splitting headache.

_"Impossible. He's known for the gentle gestures. Kelly, Don't kid please!"_ – Sarah stated. Her voice suddenly went serious.

_"What the hell was running inside of your brain, Sarah? No! I don't kid. I say it again. I don't kid. Why do I need to do so when he doesn't mean a fuck to me? It is the truth. And you have to take it."_ – This time, I totally lost my temper. Sarah was my best friend for life, we shared anything we had. Now, just because of a stranger, she was holding skepticism at me? What a shame!

Sarah might realized the change in my voice. She paused for a second and went on.

_"Just calm down, Kel. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. But I think you are not in a good mood right now. So I guess I'll talk to you later. Good night"_

And Sarah hung up on me.

Damn! It was the very first time Sarah subjectively decided to stop our conversation. I have always been the one to interrupt her when she went on overtalking. Now everything's changed. She hung up on me first? Funny, huh? It's all because of the you-know-who. Well-done, Siwon. You ruined my first day, now you went on ruining my friendship too. You wait and see, I swear I'd kill you someday for being a super- jerk to me.

SIWON"S POV

I dragged home exhaustedly. Last night, I couldn't sleep a minute. Insomnia again. Not until today early morning that I could catch some sleep. I remembered hearing Ryeowook entering my room at 6 am to alarm me but I couldn't open my eyes, so I told him to go to the studio, along with other members first and I'd follow right after. Then I heard the slamming of the door and that was all I could remember until I woke up and saw the clock strike ten. Even if I tried to drive my ass off, I was still late for work.

As I made a dash into the studio room hastily, I could notice a very cute girl sitting next to the producer. I wondered what she was doing there. She shined in a plaid pin tuck tunic shirt and a super dark destroyed skinny jeans, which went perfectly well with the pair of white flats she was taken on. She was keeping her eyes on the floor, sheepishly. I honestly didn't know what hit me this time. I – who was very well-known for the talent of flirting, not that I flattered myself but it was obvious and the whole world had to admit that, suddenly lost all the feeling when I passed her by. I really wanted to say hi and pulled out a smile that could steal even an alien's heart but I just couldn't. Something strange was growing up on my stomach. Could it be butterflies?

So, I pretended not to see her and leaned on to greet Mr Park. When Tuekie Hyung nudged me, I knew I couldn't skip taking to her anymore. So, I acted cold and simply just said hi reluctantly, the way I usually did when I was forced to say things I didn't want to say.

I took a quick look at her, she was beautiful naturally and definitely different from the others who had been surged. The brown locks lingering on her forehead highlighted her chocolate brown eyes that had something special that could hold mine for hours. I had to look away right afterward, or else I'd lose control and went on asking her things like: "Have you had a boyfriend yet?" or "Can I get your number?".

But unfortunately, that girl was not like the other girls I'd met before, who would blush then secretly stare at me and silently pray I'd ask for her numbers. She stood up and talked to me straightly.

_'Hi. Who are you?' _– She questioned me and I was surprised. Didn't she know who I was? I am not famous like Barack Obama and I'd never expected the whole world to call my name but in Korea, trust me, I was like the King of Girls' hearts. I meant only lesbian didn't like me. Now a girl stated that she didn't know who I was. Well, pretty cool!

'_You don't know who I am? Where are you living? Can believe that there would be a girl who don't know a shit about Choi Siwon' _– My eyes dilated at the maximum size.

'_Well, I live here, on Earth. Where do you live? Mars or somewhere?'_ – Her voice was calm. She was a genius at being ironic. Weirdly, people in the room started to laugh. That was so annoying. Never was I ever being that embarrassed.

I narrowed my eyes and said: _"I don't kid"._

_"Me neither" _– She retorted. Her face was on a right angel.

I lost my words for a moment. She was stubborn but smart and that caused me a big problem.

Now I could say every rose has its thorn. And beautiful roses have the sharpest thorns that can stab you 'til you bleed.

I threw her a look and went on: _"'Let's start again… Hi, I am Choi Siwon. Nice to meet you'_

She replied with an evil smile, _'My name is Kelly Lee. VERY nice to meet you'._

Awkwardly, all she did didn't bug me at all. Instead, I saw something quite interesting in her, something I would be willing to explore and something I would be very thankful if I'd ever got to own it.

**_A/N: A pretty short chapter, right? Well, I tried to write a longer one but I don't know why I just wanted to stop here. Actually, I had to keep the plots for other chapters so I could finish this fiction quickly and continuously without having to take a break to seek for more plots._**

**_First time I did the POV so I guess I did a pretty good job, huh?_**

**_Keep smacking the review button, 'yo readers._**

**_I'd love to hear from you guys._**

**Who wants cookies? Review! **


End file.
